The Future Within Her
by MiWilliams1016
Summary: Charlotte had been Hydra's lab rat for as long as she could remember. If it wasn't for the rebuilding SHIELD she would still be stuck to the wall listening to the screams of her past. Now she has a new life, one that includes Steve Rogers. She is starting to have vivid dreams, ones that seem to come true. Now She is trying figure out what happened in the Hydra Facility and why.
1. Chapter 1

_His breath glided across her neck sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his hands gripping her waist, steadying her. She was thankful; her knees seem to grow weaker with each passing second. She pulled away to look him, his strong jaw and sandy blonde hair. His eyes reminded her of the sky on the clear day. His lips were slightly parted. He slid his fingers up her sides and under her shirt. She started to squirm as he lifted her shirt over her head tossing it to the side. She could feel her heart beating against her ribs._

 _She ran her fingers through his hair, stopping at the back of his head and tugged. She leaned forward kissing his exposed neck. A low moan passed through his lips. It vibrated through his body and she could feel it under his skin. Without warning he had lifted her up and pushed her against the wall; the breath she was holding passed through her lips._

 _He started to trail kisses down her neck. Once at the bottom he started to follow her collarbone, each kiss was more electrifying then the one before. It was her that was moaning now. She tried to pull in air but with each kiss her left on her she exhaled more than she pulled in. She started to feel dizzy and she wanted the feeling to last._

"Charlotte," It echoed, as if she was walking down a hallway and someone was calling after her. She tried to respond but her body felt heavy. She could feel her eyes moving under her eyelids. She try to open them, when she finally started to open them bright light flooded her and caused a sharp pain behind her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut letting the pain subside.

It took a few minutes before her she worked up the courage to open her eyes again. It wasn't as painful but there was a discomfort in having them open. "Charlotte," It was the voice, she recognized that it was female. She looked around the room to find a source. On her left a woman with shoulder length brown hair was standing next to her bed. She had a clipboard pressed towards her chest. "Hello. I am Dr. Jemma Simmons. How are you feeling?"

She looked around before answering. There were several people walking around some in scrubs and others in white lab coats. There was a giant window at the end the other side of the room; it was clear except for the frosted eagle painted in a circle. Behind the glass there was a man with short hair in a suit next to a female with long hair and bangs. She was wearing a button down pale blue shirt with the sleeved roller up towards her sleeves. She looked back at the doctor realizing she was waiting for answer.

"Sluggish."

"That maybe be a side effect from the antibiotics. You should be good to go in a few hours once they run their course." She watched her look at the papers on her clipboard.

"Where am I?" Jemma looked towards her again.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She scooted herself into a more comfortable position and waited for answer.

"The fight?" Jemma turned towards the window and gave a worried look to the Director.

"What fight? How did I get out? They kept me in the basement." Phil Coulson walked into the room after Jemma had given him a worried look.

"It doesn't matter. All the matter is that your safe and you wont have to worry about them anymore." She found comfort in Phil's voice.

He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the glass. A woman, shorter than herself, was standing in front of the glass. She had thin eyes, black hair, and an unreadable look on her face. She nodded towards Phil and walked away. "I'll be back."

"We should have you off the monitors soon," Jemma was standing next to her again, "Is there anything you remember?"

She laid back and though for a moment. She remembers the cell and, the cold stonewalls. There was a metal door with a slot, memories of screaming and banging at the door. She had broken her hands and feet attacking the door. After having gone through a total of three surgeries from self inflicted damages that had chained her to the wall. Looking down at her wrists there were several scars from the shackles. They where several shades lighter than her skin and raised were raised.

She pushed her mind, there had to be something else. There had to be something before the walls and chain. She remembers noises, at one time they were voices but they had become distorted. There was a flickering light, sounds of metal on metal, screaming in the distance, and she remembers red. There was a lot blood, on her skin, on the walls, and on the clothing around her.

She couldn't remember anything but the rooms and the halls. She couldn't push the screams out of her head. Some were hers and somewhere the people on the metal slab next to her.

Her chest felt tight and she was struggling to pull a breath in. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyelids. She placed her hands over eyes desperately trying to push the memories out of her mind. Her cheeks were we from the tears. Someone was trying to talk to her but the words were warped. Her hands were pulled from her face. A man was leaning over her; his had dark skin and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue button down with a jacket over top it. She saw his mouth moving but all she could hear was a high pitched ringing in her ears.

In the corner of her eye something caught her attention. It was the girl she saw standing outside of the window earlier. She was holding a mug and seemed to be waiting for her chance to walk over. She looked up and noticed she was staring and walked over. She managed to get everyone to back away and held out the mug as a gift. With shaky hands she took the ceramic cup and the scent of honey and lemon filled her mind. She sipped the tea as the ringing in her ears subsided.

"I'm Skye, I use to get really bad anxiety attacks as well. One of my foster sisters told me to drink tea with lemon to soothe my nervous. I hated tea so I added honey to mask the taste," Charlotte nodded to afraid her voice would drop as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Do you have any medical information we should know about?" Charlotte shook her head and inhaled the fumes of the tea. "Okay, do you have anyone we can call?"

"No," She finally calmed herself enough to answer the agent, "I'm alone."

After she had finished her tea Jemma asked if it was all right to put her on a medicine for anxiety. She agreed and was given an orange bottle with instructions to take once in the morning. After that she was checked over once again to make sure there wasn't anything they missed and gave her clothes to change into.

Skye was back once she finished changing, "Hey. Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"If there is anything I can help with let me know," Skye fished into her pocket and pulled out a phone handing it out to her. "I told Coulson it would be best if you had one," Charlotte took the phone and examined it. She slid her fingers lightly over the case and screen. "It has my number, Coulson's, Jemma's, and May's."

"Who's May?"

"Her," Skye tilted her head behind her. When she turned she realized it was the woman who had motioned for Phil earlier.

"We have set up a place for you to live," Phil spoke while May watched her.

"Uh, I. I don't-"

Phil had cut her off and smiled at her, "It's an apartment. Your neighbor is someone I trust with my life. We will help you get situated but I think it's best for you to figure out who you are and how things work for you."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_His fingers traced her hourglass figure. His mouth had found hers; he had pushed her head back until it rested against the wall. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, she groaned in pleasure when he pressed his body against hers. Her hands hovered over his skin. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. Her breath caught in her throat._

" _Problem?" He asked, his voice was thick with lust and it drove her crazy. She smirked at him._

" _Not at all, Captain."_

It was her alarm that had pulled her back. It happened again. She had no idea who that man was. Every time she had dreamed about him it seemed so real.

Today marked the third day in her apartment. She had learned a lot about herself in those three days. She loved to cook, she couldn't stand clutter of any sort, she couldn't sleep in her bed unless it had been made, she couldn't stand the smell of rosemary, and she preferred to sleep on the left side of the bed. Charlotte had decides that what she hated the most was being alone.

Skye had visited the first and second day she had moved in. She only stayed for about two hours before she was called back. She had told me she was assigned to build a team of gifted people. Skye had shown her abilities with vibrations and even admitted to taking on the codename of Quake. Skye had also helped her pick out her bed set, dishes, towels, and throw pillows for her couch.

Jemma had visited only the first day making sure she hadn't experienced another panic attack. Jemma brought Leo Fitz and some organic groceries along with her. Leo had problems getting the words out of his head sometimes but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the company.

Phil had come about thirty minutes after Skye had left on the second day. He had also brought some groceries and he gave her more numbers for her phone. He entered in a female named Bobbi, and two males, Nick and Mack. He promised once Bobbi was out of recovering that they would show up and introduce themselves. He also told Charlotte that her neighbor should be showing up. Before he had left yesterday he had turned and looked with at her with all seriousness.

"He doesn't know I'm alive," he had placed his hands in his pockets and looked uncomfortable. "I haven't been able to bring it to him."

"You don't want me to mention you?"

"It's fine if you tell him about the others. I just need to lie low for a bit longer." She had agreed to keep his existences a secret. She changed his name in her phone to Cheese. He had explained to her that an old friend of his called him that. She thought it was easier than coming up with a name for him herself.

Skye had texted her last night saying that her roomie, as Skye referred to him, would be there around noon and would be expecting to meet her. Skye had called her about 30 minutes ago apologizing for not being able to show up today. She had to go out to London than Sweden for a mission and would be back in four days. Though Charlotte was saddened she knew Skye had more important things to tend to, more people to help and help make the world just a little safer.

She finally left her apartment around nine. She had started to drive herself crazy with her thoughts and deemed fresh air the best solution. She doesn't know anything about Brooklyn but she figured if she could remember some landmarks it wouldn't be too hard to get back to the apartment building. Once she had stepped out of her building she was rushed with noise. Talking, honking, clicking of shoes, tires screeching, bike bells, laughing, dogs barking, and it was deafening to Charlotte. She had started to grow accustom to the muted version of this in her room at night.

After a few deep breaths she started walking down her stairs and turned to her right. The further down she walked more and more shops had started to appear. There was a Starbucks, a chocolate shop, music shop, thrift stores, and a cell phone repair shop. She was about a mile away from her place when she decided to turn back. It was the scent that had made her stop. It was sweet and fruity and made her mouth water. Across the street was a bakery, it was small and the building look like it had been newly painted. The building was white with red trim. There were two winds from the front and through them she could see checkered curtains. The door was propped open letting the scents lure passing customers in.

She went across the street jump out of the way of passing car and slipped passed a group of teenagers who had stopped in front of the bakery. The building was packed with people. There were several display cases about teen feet from the door and next to them was a single cash register. A woman was standing behind the register handing a bag to a man, she had a big smile and hoped to see him again. She looked around the small bakery. There were five round tables and two booths in total. The floors were white linoleum and there was a solid red wall there was behind the cashier. The other walls were white with red decals of trees, birds, flowers and a single girl holding a basket with a hood over her.

"Hey, welcome to Little Red's Bakery, How can I help you?" She turned back towards the cashier, the nametag on her red apron said Alice.

"I'm new to Brooklyn," She admitted, "Finally had time to get out an explore."

"Oh? Where are you from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." Skye had helped her pick a background story. She was living by herself after the death of her family.

"Have a friend there. Nice place," She looked over and saw a line starting to form behind Charlotte, "Trice! Can you take the line?"

Charlotte heard a lady call okay a 'sure' and Alice pulled her off too the side to make small conversation. "You don't have to-"

"We try to get to know our customers and create connections with them. We have great feedback and many returning customers because of this. I'll grab out owner, she loves hearing about people from different places." She turned and slid past some customers and behind a the counter. She could see into the kitchen through the archway behind the register. Charlotte saw some one walk past the doorway; there were several streaks of flour the size of hands on her apron.

"Hey there!" Charlotte turned to see a blonde with her hair tied in a bun standing in front of her. She had cherry red lips and white teeth. Her eyes were brown and she had a long face. "I'm Rebecca, the store owner. I just opened up last year and it has been a great success!"

"This place is so cozy," Charlotte had admitted, "When I get a job I hope I can get some place as friendly as here."

"We are hiring," That peaked her interest. The smell of fresh bread and sweets daily seemed like an amazing deal. "We are going to be start renovations next month to expand the store. We have more recipes and our small shop just isn't cutting it. We are hiring two more people right now just to train them and have them ready when we expand. Follow me."

Rebecca had led her past the customers, through the kitchen, and into an office. Across the room was a break room. All she saw from the quick glance was a sofa and some kitchen chairs.

Most of the interview was talking about Charlotte's skills. Charlotte had told Rebecca that there was a car accident that she lost her family in. She told her the lie about minor amnesia and how she can't remember to many things about herself. She filled out some papers and had to show her some identification.

"I'm gonna go make some copies of these for your file, I'll be right back." Charlotte sat in the chair and looked through the food safety booklet that was given to her. She would have to read it and take three test so she could work her. Moments later Rebecca was back, with a red apron, a book and a piece of black plastic.

"Here is your very own cookbook! The first one if free so don't lose it. Only workers can have the recipes so try not to give them away." She pulled a paper out of her desk and slid it towards Charlotte, "This is a form saying you won't give out our recipes, you won't copy them, and you can only make them here at work. " After signing the paper Rebecca slid another one towards her, "This one is rules about the store. We have them posted in the back room as well. The dress code is on the back and on the bottom my business card is attached." After handing her the apron she gave her the black plastic, Charlotte's name back engraved in white on the pin.

After agreeing to meet Rebecca tomorrow at eight for her food safety and tour of the shop she left. She looked at her phone the time. It was almost eleven thirty and she was a mile away from her apartment. She half jogged half sprinted back to her apartment. She was excited to finally meet her neighbor. She heard some many nice things about him, how he was old fashioned and polite. When she got to her apartment building she took the stairs by two. She had to use a keycard to get onto her floor. She shoved the door open rebounding when it stopped half way open. She could hear a noise of annoyance and pulled the door back sticking her head through to see what she hit. A man was standing his face towards the ceiling pinching his nose. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush I didn't think to be careful," His chuckling made her stop rambling.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been standing behind the door. " He looked down at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was the man she had seen in her dreams, the same sky blue eyes and sandy blond hair. She could feel her cheeks burning from the dreams resurfacing. "You must be Charlotte. I'm Steve Rogers, you neighbor."


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him for a long minute. He appeared to be perfect man, chiseled out of marble and brought to life. His eyes were inlaid with a topaz blue, shining with life. He had strong features, a sharp chin, slim nose, and a perfect set of teeth. His hair was a sandy blonde, brushed to the left side with a cowlick on the top of his head. His cheeks had a hint of pink and a few light freckles scattered on his forehead and nose. They were so light she didn't notice them the first time. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Steve." She thrust her hand outward and mentally chastised herself for being so rigid.

After shaking her hand his eyes fell onto the red apron that was in lying in the crook of her arms. "Oh, uh," she pulled the apron out so he could see the logo on the front, "I got a job." He lifted his eyebrows upward, he was impressed, she watched his face for any other emotion but when he looked up he caught her staring. She smiled in response hoping that her cheeks weren't burning a bright red.

"Productive day," He stepped backwards realizing he was blocking her path to her door. "I have some documentation I need to do," he scratched the back of his head, "I'll check on you after I finish." He had already started to open the door when she nodded at him.

She darted into her apartment quickly making sure not to slam the door. Her heartbeat was racing. Trying to calm it down she walked into the middle of the living room. Clicking the TV on, she noticed a black frame at the edge of her vision. She blinked a couple of times on for it to start growing inwards. Her fingers were tingling and starting to go numb. She tried to move but she couldn't feel her legs. Her vision went from horizontal to vertical as she fell to the floor. She tried to call out, make a noise in hopes Steve would hear her but nothing passed over her vocal cords. She blinked hard hoping to push the darkness away but it only engulfed her sight entirely.

She heard noise at first but it was distorted. It sounded as if she was hearing through cups of her ears. Slowly it became clearer and she started to be able to see. She blinked several times trying to clear her focus. She was on a train, she looked around but no one seemed to notice her. The voices were clear but they had some distortion at the edge, and her vision had a blue-ish tint to it. She was standing in front of a couple, they were turned towards each other laughing. "Hello?" They didn't respond, she put her hand in between them but carried on as if she wasn't there. She walked down the aisle, looking at the different people that were sitting on the train. The was an old lady with a red pea coat and black flats looking at a flyer. On the left of her was a man with headphones around his neck holding a skateboard between his knees. Then there was a person sitting in a black hoodie, sitting as far away from the other people as possible.

Charlotte crouched down to see who was hiding underneath the black cloth. Green glowing eyes stared back at her. She went to touch the person, move the hoodie to get a better look but her hands never found anything solid. They slipped right through her as if she was a ghost. Charlotte yanked her hands back towards her side slightly disturbed. Suddenly the lights started to flicker. The person's expression changed to fright. The train's tired screeched and the passengers were all thrown forward from the sudden change in momentum.

The hooded figure was the first back on their feet. There was a groaning sound behind Charlotte. Whipping around a tall grayish-brown figure stepped onto the train. He seemed to have sharp teeth and dreads that ended at his shoulders. He had a hard face and seemed extremely angry. A blue light was glowing around his fingers in his right hand. The hooded figure, who was now behind Charlotte, was yelling towards the shirtless beast. It charged toward the figure, but the beast only caught the hood of the person behind Charlotte. Ripping the hoodie off the person with the glowing green eyes, she could see that it was a female. She had blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She raised her hands up, the same green that was emitting from her eyes had surrounded her hands. An energy flew off her hand and knocked the beast backwards into the wall. Charlotte turned back towards the female was now placing her hand on the wall closest to her. A portal of sorts seemed to grow underneath her fingers. The beast he regain his balance and charged towards the blonde. Before he grabbed her she slipped through the portal, leaving the beast and citizens behind. Frustrated he punched the wall the girl had gone through. He had turned towards the four figures that were crouched in corners away from him. He snarled and jumped out of the subway.

Charlotte felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Her body was being pulled too fast in one direction. Suddenly she was back in her apartment. She was looking up at her ceiling, but she was no longer on her floor. She tried to sit up but her body felt foreign. It took more energy than it should have to sit up.

"Where were you?" She turned to her left, Steve was standing above her with his arms folded. "It's like you weren't in your body. Your eyes were white and your heartbeat was almost nonexistent."

"I don't know." His left eyebrow rose questionably. "It has never happened before."


	4. Chapter 4

The only noise in the apartment was the knife hitting the cutting board as she diced the carrots for her soup. Steve had asked her several times what had happen, pleaded with her to elaborate on what happen but she had just continued as if he didn't say anything. She wanted to answer him, to explain the beast on the train, the woman with glowing eyes, but that would create more questions to which she had no answers for. He was in her living room talking on the phone. When she looked up at him he was looking down at his feet. She couldn't make out what he was saying but when he looked up at her he gave her a quick smile then turned away from her.

Charlotte slid the carrots into the pot and went to start cutting the celery when there was a knock on the door. She set the knife down and answered the door, standing in front of her was Skye, she was dressed in all black and man was standing next to her. The man was taller than Skye, he had skin the color of mocha and was expressionless. When Skye looked at her she smiled and grasped her in a tight hug and asked how she was doing. She stepped aside letting the two agents in.

"Charlotte, This is my friend Mack," Charlotte shook his hand. "Oh, I didn't know you had company." Steve had just ended his phone call and walked up beside Charlotte. "Steve Rodgers, Ma'am," he held his hand out towards Skye. She shook smiling, "Daisy." Confused Charlotte stared at her but didn't say anything. "Mack," then firmly shook his hand and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"How about you two stay for dinner, I'm making chicken noodle soup." Mack has protests, they should go, they have work to do, but in the end Daisy had convinced him to stay. Steve and Mack had stayed in the living room. They started talking about SHIELD but at this point from laughter she would hear occasionally she didn't know what the topic has moved to.

"So, Daisy?" The brunette was hovering over the boiling noodles; she stirred them occasionally so they would stick to the bottom.

"Oh yeah. It's kind of a long story. It's more of a honor to my father." Charlotte wanted to ask more but stopped hereself, maybe she didn't want to discuss it. She pulled out a pan that was under the oven and placed it on the counter. After spraying it down with cooking spray she went to open the croissants. After a few failed attempts she handed over to Daisy who was able to open it with ease. " So you know how I'm in human right?" She looked at her blankly before she recalled a conversation she had back when SHIELD had found her. She didn't remember the details but the sense of alien was sticking with her.

"Yeah, alien stuff," Daisy chuckled but continued, "Well, there's a reason we stopped by today." Steve had sat down on the stool next to Daisy wanting to listen to the conversation. Mack had taken the seat next to him. Charlotte looked at him, "Soda?" He replied with a quiet please and she grabbed a sprite from the fridge and handed to him. She turned back to Daisy waiting for her to continue.

"We got the test results back from you DNA," Charlotte stopped dicing the basil leaves that were resting on the cutting board and looked at Daisy. "Charlotte, you're inhuman." Steve looked between Daisy and Charlotte. He felt out of place. He felt as if he was intruding on something personal. Charlotte went back to dicing the basil, he wondered if she didn't hear Daisy. Was she ignoring her?

"So what does that mean? What do I do now?"

"Well, we are building a team of Inhumans and special people. If you would like, it would be a great opportunity for you to figure out what you can do and help you learn to control it." Charlotte had placed the knife down beside the wooden cutting board and looked at Steve. She was frustrated, she was just put into a new life and now she has to restart once again without learning anything about herself.

"Can I have some time to adjust? I just got a job, I still don't know anything about my past, I don't think I'm ready to be relocated so soon." Daisy opened her mouth to protest but Mack stopped her.

"We'll give you time to get comfortable and learn about yourself. Well send a man named Andrew to help you therapeutically. Everyone new or that has gone through some traumatic event has been seen by him," Steve nodded in approval toward Mack.

"Can you turn up the TV?" Daisy was looking past Charlotte's slim frame and towards the TV that was sitting at an angle. Grabbing the remote Charlotte upped the volume, a woman was talking about a an intrusion of some sort.

"We have captured footage of the man responsible for the attack," After saying that the blonde woman was replaced with grainy footage of a tall beast with grayish brown skin and dreads. It turned towards the camera a snarl was on its face and a blue aura was surrounding its hands.

Behind Charlotte, Mack and Daisy were exchanging a worried looked. "We have to go," but Charlotte had spoken at the same time.

"That's him. That's what I saw in my vision." That stopped Daisy in her tracks and she looked at the female who was stilling starring at the TV. "He was going after a girl with glowing green eyes."

"What did you say about a vision?"

"I had one earlier of it. He was attacking a girl," Daisy looked at Mack.

"I think I might know what you are able to do."


End file.
